Unforgotten Love
by Sezmarelda
Summary: Harry and Draco have to work together on a project for potions, Draco had a pretty good idea before that he fancied Harry but after a detention from the weird divination teacher Harry and Draco realise that there destined to be.
1. Moving Seats

**Unforgotten Love**

**Chapter 1.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: **Unforgotten Love

**Author: **Sezmarelda ( Sarah )

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling, I am not doing this for money no copyright intended, just fun

**Rating: **16+

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Warning(s): **Slash, Violence, Swearing!

**Pairing(s): **Harry/Draco! Hermione/Ron

**Year: **Six AU Written before HBP.

**Summary: **Harry and Draco have to work together on a project for potions, Draco had a pretty good idea before that he fancied Harry but after a detention with Proffessor Tralawaney they realised there destined to be, and the passion leads on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MALFOY?" Harry yelled in protest. "Yes Mr Potter you will be working with Draco now please move your things away from Granger and sit next to Malfoy, hurry up that seat is yelling for your attention" Snape replied slyly.

Harry had thought the better of people but Malfoy? that was just way to out of the question he hated the thought of spending the whole hour with Malfoy he could think of better people to sit beside and he would even consider Neville Longbottom a better person to sit next to and work with, even know Neville blew up every potion he made.

Harry shifted his books and vials to the seat next to Malfoy. Harry sighed and sat down. "Oh don't you look commited" Draco said to Harry wearing a smirk as if to say 'I just made Potter feel like a right idiot' kind of thing.

"Don't you have somthing better to do in your time other than making those snide comments Malfoy?" Harry replied in a rather 'fed up' tone of voice and Draco just laughed and focused on the text book layed out in-front of him.

All kinds of things were going through Harry's mind at this particular minute because he didn't really know why Proffessor Snape had moved him since there was no mis-matching and Hermione now was working on her own. Harry frowned and turned his attention to Neville Longbottom who was just about to--- 'BOOM!' Harry thought to himself Oh god, not another cauldron blown to peices by Nevilles foolishness but it wasn't Neville's cauldron that blew up it was Hermione's.

"HERM!" Ron screamed with a horrified look on his face

"Please do not scream Weasely!" Proffessor Snape snapped

"But Herm!- What happened?! Where is she?" Ron replied to the Proffesor

"When Granger blew up her cauldron she turned herself in-to a rat Mr Weasely" Snape replied in a harsh tone of voice

Harry stared at Snape in complete horror and thought to himself at a time like this a teacher is supposed to help the student not make snide comments about them like Malfoy would.. Hmm i wonder if they have a connection.. I always see Malfoy and Snape talking to each other maybe hes his long lost cousin, brother.. No not brother... since Lucius would be like 10 billion and then Malfoy brought Harry out of his trance.

"Potter" Draco shouted and Snape turned around to see what was going on

"What Malfoy? What do you want?" Harry replied

"Could you stop staring at Snape with a horrified look its as if to say 'Oh isn't he drop-dead georgous' Draco grinned

"Shut up Malfoy or i'll hex you in-to oblivion"

"Shut up yourself you filthy son of a---"

"SHUT UP MALFOY!" Hermione screamed at the top of her voice after she got transfigured back.

There was a drop dead silence in the potions room then another cauldron blew up with a loud 'BANG!' Snape was practicly sick of cauldrons blowing up so he turned around and said "Class dismiss--" Hermione cut in "But proffessor, the lesson doesn't end for another 24 minutes" Snape turned his focus to Hermione Granger and replied "Well Granger, considering you normally do pretty well in my lessons go away and learn from your mistakes and next time try not to blow up your cauldron and transfigure yourself into a small white rat with red eyes."

Hermione blushed and walked out hastily wondering what she did wrong to blow the cauldron up and then it dawned on her, she forgot to put frogs legs into the bubbly cauldron and that's what caused it to blow, then she wondered how she forgot to put it in.

"Hermione stop thinking" a small voice said behind her. Hermione turned around and faced a rather sad looking Ronald Weasely.

"How did you know i was thinking about somthing? And whats wrong Ron?" Hermione replied

"Oh nothing don't worry about it Herm, oh and because you always have that petrified look on your face when your thinking"

"What?! Petrified?"

"Yeah Herm, anyway lets go back to the dorm... Wait? wheres Harry?"

"Don't know exactly go have a look inside the classroom i'm not going back in there"

Ron walked over to the Potions door and peared through and spotted Harry talking to Draco Malfoy. Ron had a rather what the hell look on his face and walked over to the two boys.

"Harry you coming back to the dorm?" Ron said

"Yeah" Harry replied

Harry and Ron walked out of the potions classroom met up with Hermione and walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. _"__Lightening" _And the Gryffindor door opened.

Once Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione came straight to the two boys and she was at Ron's side.

"Hey you two do you want to come to the Library with me?" Hermione said to Harry and Ron with a hint of encouragement

Ron rolled his eyes "Oh no thanks but me and Harry want to umm, see Snape"

"Ron, what for?" Harry said curiously

"Oh because I haven't handed in my extra written work for him yet"

Hermione stared at Ron "You actually did some extra work?" 

"Yes Herm, I did" Ron snapped at her

Ron turned to the door and Harry took that as a 'come with me' kind of way and Harry followed Ron out the common room

"Harry" Ron said

"What?"

"What were you talking to Malfoy about?"

"Oh nothing I think I have to pair up with him agian i dont know though"

"That cant bring anything good can it"

"Don't know we will see i hate Malfoy though i cant stand him so i'd rather be with Herm or you"

Harry and Ron just wandered around the castle aimlessly going around looking through classroom doors until the two boys reached Hogwarts opening door and stepped outside. They went all the way to the Quidditch pitch and sat in the observer stands talking about new strategies.


	2. The Restricted Book

**Unforgotten Love**

**Chapter 2.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

After the two boys had discussed out the Quidditch strategies for the up coming game Harry and Ron walked back in-to Hogwarts castle and walked to the Library hoping to find Hermione there. Harry walked through the Library doors and left Ron outside and walked over to Hermione sitting at a desk reading a book.

Harry shouted "Hey Herm!"

"Harry for goodness sake this is a library not a shouting competition"

"Sorry... Hey are you coming? Me and Ron are going back to the dorm and wondered if you wanted to come with"

"Sorry im reading a book on Restricted Potions somebody had been in the Restricted Section of the library took a book and placed it on a desk i dont know who could gain access to it but anyway i am reading it did you know that Love Potions and the Torture curse are similar?"

"No not really Herm, Im not to keen on Love potions I never even knew they existed and really?" 

"Hmm yes it seems that the Love Potion is so that the first person the drinker has saw after he or she takes the potion they instantly fall in love but not pure love it is some kind of evil love that makes the drinker attracted to that other person renderring them uncapable of staying away from the person that they lay eyes on, it hurts when the drinker has to see them and it hurts when that person is not with them."

"And what exactly does that have to do with a Torture Curse"

"Don't know but it says 'Related To Crucio'"

"Herm, are you actually thinking of brewing one of those potions"

"Of course not! I will get expelled and probably sent to Azkaban if i brewed a potion like that! Those are illegal!"

"Okay... Well are you coming? You can bring that book with you"

"Are you mad? The librarian will see me taking the book without writing the title and my name!"

"Hide it and you wont have to"

"How will i get it back to the library then Harry?"

"Oh i dont know ill bring it back with my Invisability cloak"

"Thanks Harry!"

Harry and Hermione walked out of the Library casually and the Librarian never layed eyes on the two students walking out Hermione was beaming because she was abled to take a restricted book out of the library without notice. Ron was standing at the doorway waiting for Harry and Hermione.

"Hey Harry hey Hermione hey say.. Whats that book your holding Herm" Ron said curiously

"Oh Ron about this book ill tell you when we get back to the common room its rather secret."

Harry nodded at Ron and Hermione and the trio walked through the corridor to meet face to face with Draco Malfoy and his friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson followed by Crabbe and Goyle eating pies and god knows what else in the process.

"Oh look it's Potter and the Lovebirds" Draco shouted slyly

"Shut up Malfoy" Hermione snapped

"Oh isn't she very huffy today whats that? Got another book? Is it on Witches And Wizards Cheap Marriages?"

"Get lost Malfoy at least Hermione and Ron are civil your as civil as crookshanks" Harry raged

"Yeah thats right defend weasel and the mud-blood"

"You can talk Malfoy you gay Ferret" Ron said furiously

By the time Ron had said that Malfoy had gone red in face and just said to Pansy Blaise Crabbe and Goyle "Come on the golden trio isn't worth it" Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle just walked away but as they passed, the 4 Slytherins just couldn't manage to sustain the urge to nudge the 3 Gryffindors as they passed.

"Stupid Slytherins" Ron raged

Ron Hermione and Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione sat down beside the fire reading more of the Restricted Potions book. Ron peared over her shoulder to see what she was reading. Ron sighed and walked over to the bedrooms. Harry however was still standing at the doorway about 10 minutes had past and Harry decided he wanted to go back to the Library.


	3. The Gaze and the Stares

**Unforgotten Love**

**Chapter 3.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Once Harry had entered the Library he wondered to himself why on earth he came here in the first place then that book that came from the restricted section was fishy and he wanted to find out why the book was there.. He thought to himself, why would a RESTRICTED book lay on a table with no supervision surely the librarian wasn't that thick not to notice an illegal book laying on the public side.

An hour had passed whilst Harry was figuring out what and why that book was there for then he thought to himself well Hermione found it so probably somebody was intending to make her find it? Then he saw a sudden shimmer of white-blonde in the corner of his eye that made him look straight away, it was Draco Malfoy he looked very nice indeed at this point in time there was nobody beside him and he looked quite lost Harry thought to himself Why was Malfoy here? Malfoy hates books and generally everything to do with Hogwarts the only thing he liked doing was making snide comments then another thought crept in to his mind.. I hate thinking... Thinking is bad. Harry got up and carefully pushed his chair in then left the Library.

"Harry?" a small voice came from nowhere

Harry looked around at the sound of his name but nobody was there he couldn't see anyone he walked to the bottom of the corridor and peared round the corner but nobody was there.

"Harry!" the voice appeared agian

"Who's there?" Harry shouted but there was no reply but a shade of purple mist came over him.

Harry's heart was literally beating as fast as the train that came to Hogwarts he kept turning around and finally pulled out his wand and started pointing it wherever he could he was at this time curious at why his wand kept glowing bright red.

"Harry i mean it!" the voice said agian and agian about 5 times and suddenly...

"HARRY POTTER!"

"WHAT? WHO'S THERE?" Harry shouted at the top of his voice

Suddenly the person that was shouting lifted up an invisability cloak underneath was Ron.

"Ron? What the hell are you doing? trying to scare the soul out of me?"

"Sorry Harry but whats wrong? you always tell me and Hermione were you are going and normally tell us to come with whats up?"

"Nothing Ron i'm just not myself today" he replied

Harry and Ron stared at each other for a couple of minutes and then finally Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out then he opened his mouth agian "Harry are you coming back to the dorm?" "Yeah i might aswell" he replied back

Both Gryffindor boys walked through the corridors and back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. _"Lightening" _ Harry said the password and both boys entered the Gryffindor Common Room. "Harry! Ron! Where have you two been?" Hermione called out

Rolling his eyes Ron said "Sorry Hermione"

Harry just sighed and walked over to the fire gazing at the scorching hot flames that were rising, he stared in-to the fire and then looked at the steel bars over it where Sirius had been the night when Harry was admitted in-to the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry sighed agian "Okay guys im going up to bed im tired see you in the morning"

Harry walked off up to the boys bedrooms and closed the door once he was inside he walked through the boys showering bit took a shower then put his clean pjamas on and then carefully slided into bed.

Hermione and Ron were still staring at the door in which Harry had entered about 20 minutes ago then Hermione turned around sighed she spoke up with a choked tone of voice "Are you sure Harry is alright Ron?" "Yeah never better" Ron's eyebrow raised and then walked over to the bedroom doors "I'm off to bed too Herm see you in the morning" Ron opened the door and then heard Hermione shout "Okay sleep well Ron and if Harry is still up tell him too" Ron nodded and walked into the bedrooms closing the door behind him.

Ron walked through into the showers got a shower and then put clean pjamas on also he walked over to where Harry was sleeping and peared over at the sleeping Gryffindor boy. Ron gazed at his sleepy eyes and just took a deep breath and walked over to his own bed and lay down not knowing weather he should pull the covers over him or not finally he chose that he would go to sleep and he did.

Later back at the Common Room Ginny Weasely walked through the Gryffindor door and stared at Hermione still sitting infront of the fire with her book on her lap.

"Hey Hermione what you doing all alone at 11:52"

"Oh nothing just reading this book for an extra potions assignment i'm actually off to bed night Ginny"

Hermione swiftly pulled her book under her arm and then walked through to the Girls bedrooms and closed the door behind her, once she was inside she put the book on her bed and walked into the girls showering bit she took off her clothes had a shower and put on the same nightgown she wore for the past 2 days she didn't care weather it was dirty or not she was to pre-occupied in the mysterious restricted book laying in the public bit of the library she wondered if it was cursed or hexed but she knew if it was she wouldn't have thought weather it was or not so she just walked over to her bed and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry woke up bright and early he walked into the showers took another shower and then walked through and put his robes on for Divination class in an hour he walked over to Ron nudged him to wake up Ron didn't look best pleased at all but never the less he woke up putting his robes on.

"Hey Ron aren't you gonna get a shower?" Harry asked

"Nah i had one last night what about you?"

"I had one last night too but i took another one"

"Why? whats the point in that"

"Dunno felt a bit dirty anyway"

"Anyway what?"

"Lets go into the lounge i wonder if Hermione is up yet"

Ron nodded and followed Harry into the lounge part of the Gryffindor Common Room and right enough, Hermione was sitting infront of the blank fire.

"Hey Herm" Ron shouted 

"Hello boys"

Harry stared at Hermione for a couple of seconds and then said in a uneasy tone "Lets go get breakfast before we go to Divination. Hermione stared at Harry she never saw much desire for Divination in Harry but nodded and stood up, Ron Hermione and Harry all walked in the Great Hall and sat down.

"What the hell is he staring at Harry?" Ron asked sharply

"Don't know exactly but whatever he wants hes not getting it"

Harry and Ron both looked over by the Slytherin table at Draco Malfoy who was staring at the three Gryffindors and more likely he was staring at Harry, Harry admitted in his head that the Slytherin looked at him with much desire, a passion he hasn't exactly saw in Malfoy and then turned away. _Surely Malfoy isnt gay.. Or is he? Or bi wait why am i thinking this? I don't even like Malfoy and he doesn't like me much either..._ Harry sat down at his table and started eating his breakfast.

After his breakfast was over he walked out of the great hall with Hermione and Ron to Divination.

When Harry and the other two Gryffindors, Hermione and Ron had arrived they saw that Draco Malfoy was already there and he was staring at Harry agian. _what the hell is he looking at now? _Harry wondered and took his seat with Hermione and Ron.

Draco kept his eyes away from Harry for about 20 minutes then there gazes locked as Harry had turned around, Harry began looking into Draco's stormy grey eyes and felt for him for a second and as Draco looked back he realised that Harry had the most _beautiful_ green eyes he had ever saw they were crystal clear and so beautiful he had ever imagined.

Harry looked away and Draco flinched looking rather embarresed after locking gazes with Harry Potter the guy he hated actually and there was some pretty mean Rival action between the two of them that he just couldn't help but think about.. Harry by the time was thinking the same and they both hated each other and that was the way the two boys clearly liked it... Well at least Draco thought he did and Harry KNEW he did.

"Mr Potter please pay attention i'm trying to tell you about the crystal's power"

"Sorry Professor" Harry said to his Divination teacher.

Professor Trelawny looked at both Harry and Draco and they were both talking to there friends she realised that Hermione wasnt paying much attention to Harry and Ron had his fixed attention to him and at the back Draco was talking to Pansy Parkinson.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, please come back for detention after this lesson i am very dissapointed in you two." Professor Trelawny said in a sad tone of voice

Both boys nodded and they both sighed at the same time.

Harry knew that detention was bad when it was with Malfoy but Malfoy thought it was the perfect oppourtunity to tell Harry what was on his mind.


	4. The Detention

**Unforgotten Love**

**Chapter 4.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Harry wasn't to pleased about sharing detention with Draco Malfoy after class but he knew that he couldn't skip detention just because it was with Malfoy and although he knew that Malfoy was the last person he would rather have detention with he knew in his heart that Draco had somthing to do with him.

"Class dismissed, oh and Harry stay here for your detention also you Mr Malfoy" Professor Trelawny shouted.

"Yes Professor" Harry answered back but Draco rolled his eyes and said "Whatever" turning to his friends "See you later you two"

Harry and Draco walked over to Professor Trelawny and stood there like lemons until she turned around to give the two rivals a job to do or anything that included being with a diluded teacher for the next... what was it? Oh yeah 2 hours.

"I would like you to dust all of my belongings and then come back after you have done that it might take you two a while so roll up your sleeves boys" She said joyfully.

Harry and Draco turned the opposite way to dust down all the goddamn stuff that the loopy Divination teacher had, by the time they had parted from the teacher she had exited from the spiral staircase both boys didn't know where she had went but knew if they stopped she would notice that everything was so dusty and she would rather of knew that they did just stand around either talking or doing nothing in particular and Draco took this time to observe Harry's features.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?" Harry snapped

Draco snapped out of his trance of looking at Harry with those hopeful eyes and managed to come out with "the painting behind you Potter" Harry knew exactly that Draco wasn't looking at the painting behind him he was looking straight at Harry and Harry knew that for sure but didn't argue with the Slytherin boy.

"You know Malfoy, its rude to stare even at a painting for so long" Harry said choked up

"Well that painting is rather well id say swell!"

"Oh yes Malfoy it is absolutely brilliant by the way what painting?"

"Oh the one right there"

"Where?"

"There are you blind!"

Draco used his wand and transfigured a beautiful landscape picture and used Wingardium Leviosa to levitate the painting on the wall without Harry noticing. Harry turned around and noticed the painting behind him.

"Malfoy, that wasn't there before!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was or i wouldn't have noticed it!"

"Malfoy"

"What Potter?"

"Why do you keep staring at me? First it was in the Library don't think i didnt notice then you kept staring at me in Divination class and now here what the hell is wrong with you i rather liked the sarcastic meaningless twat i had to put up with from year 1."

"Oh thanks Potter don't i feel special"

"I Hope so"

"Well i do thanks"

Draco turned away blushing at Harry's notice of him staring at him for so long and then tried to think of a good exuse in his head _well i could say that i was staring at his messy hair then make a snide comment about how he never brushes it... or say that his glasses dont look right wait that doesn't sound okay.. Or maybe i can say that i am in love with Hermione Granger.. Wait no i could never love a muggle-born even know i now have nothing agianst them.. Ahh! Help me Merlin! I haven't got an exuse!_

"I noticed you because you look pretty"

Harry was startled at Malfoy's responce and stared at him for several minutes trying to take in what he was saying then after a couple of minutes he brought up enough courage to say somthing in return "Uhm.. thanks..." he said in return to Draco.

After the two boys had finished dusting they walked over to each other merely an arms width apart from each other looking into each others eyes.. With Harry it was emerald green Draco felt as if he was in the tale of the muggle story The Somthing of Oz or somthing or other... With Harry on the other hand.. He was looking into lost lonely storm grey eyes, Harry felt as if he was missing somthing.. it looked like a part of the other boy had fallen apart, a childhood memory lost or a shattered heart.

Harry then broke the gaze _why the hell am i thinking about Malfoy in this way!_

Draco knew fine well that Harry was sort of attracted to him and he thought to himself _one step closer to paradise._

When the professor came back she dismissed both boys telling them they had done a wonderful job hoping that they would not distract other pupils in her Divination lesson and both boys were on there way.

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room but on the other hand Draco didn't go back to the Slytherin Common Room at all he wanted to find that book he had tooken from the Restricted Section with the note Snape had given him but he didn't know weather the book was still were he had left it so he decided to go back to the Library.

Once at the Library Draco searched around the shelves but couldn't find his book anywhere at all he wondered if anyone of the students had picked it up or somthing he lost all hope in ever making Harry love him because Draco knew in his deep heart that he loved Harry like truely loved Harry after the encounter with him in the Divination class he knew he fancied him before, but he didn't think he would actually fall in love with him.

Draco couldn't find the book anyway and just decided to give up searching until.. Hermione Granger walked in the Library with the exact book Draco was looking for he watched as she placed the book down on a shelf turned around and walked out. _this is my chance! Get that book! _Draco ran to the shelf took the book but then he realised this wasnt the book. Draco sighed and left the Library.

When he got back to the Slytherin Common Room he went to his bedroom and lay down thinking about those beautiful emerald eyes.


	5. Kiss and Tell

**Unforgotten Love**

**Chapter 5.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

All Harry could think about when he got back to the Gryffindor Common Room was what had happend in the Divination class. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down at the fire.

"Hey Harry whats wrong?" A voice called out

Harry turned around to see who said it and realised it was Neville. "Oh hey Neville" He replied just to be polite

"Whats up you look gloom"

"Thanks... I think"

"Yeah.. Back to the fact, whats wrong?"

"Nothing don't worry"

Neville stared at Harry then turned around and walked into the bedrooms obviously to get a shower.

Harry looked around the Common Room to find everybody but there was nobody in the common room, Harry wondered where everybody was then remembered after detention he had potions class. Harry grabbed his books and ran through the Gryffindor Common Room doors all the way to the Potions room and ran to his desk knocking his chair down.

"Your late Potter" Snape snapped

"Sorry professor lost track of time"

Harry looked around the potions room to search out the blonde haired slytherin but he wasn't there either he turned his attention back to Snape who looked rather annoyed at Harrys late timing.

Suddenly the blonde haired Slytherin ran into the room at top speed

"Where have you been Draco?" Snape shouted

"Sorry Professor i had detention with the Divination teacher and went back to the common room after" Draco replied

Snape rolled his eyes not replying as Draco sat down at his seat and turned his attention to the lesson, Harry got really annoyed at this oh yes the Slytherin could be as late as he wanted but a Gryffindor? Me! Yeah sure i can't do anything right but when it comes down to Draco.. Did i just say his name i meant Malfoy! he can do whatever he wants stupid Slytherins.

Snape had set a potion task and ordered Harry to work with Draco for the rest of the lesson.

"Agian?"

"Yes agian Mr. Potter move your things back to the seat next to Draco."

Harry rolled his eyes picked up his books and quills and ink pot and walked over to where Draco was sitting stared at the chair and then put his books down on the table.

"We haven't got all day Potter sit down!" Snape snapped.

Harry sat down immediately after Professor Snapes statement blushed slightly and moved his chair slightly off the end so he wasn't so close to Malfoy.

"Okay class, please get your cauldron ready and make the potion i have instructed immediately! dont waste time now and this time Granger try not to transfigure yourself and or blow up a cauldron."

Hermione blushed and hided in her hair nodded slightly and then turned her attention to the cauldron taking care with what she was doing this time.

Harry and Draco were doing fine and they did the whole potion in a space of 10 minutes Snape was very impressed but Harry and Draco only did it to avoid each other after the encounter in the Divination class, yes staring at each other wasn't exactly embarresing but to the two boys it felt like enough to do each other damage.

After everybody had made there potions Snape ordered the class to clean there cauldrons and bring the vials of orange liquid to the front.

"Class dismissed" Snape shouted.

Everybody made there way out of the classroom and into the corridor, a few Slytherins pushing Gryffindors about calling them names but generally everything went smoothly out of the classroom and there was no fights to break up.

When Snape had left his classroom Draco peared round the corner at Hermione Ron and Harry just leaving but Harry shouted he had left his book and the two other Gryffindors left and told him they would meet him later.

Bingo! Draco thought as he rushed into the potions room behind Harry shutting the door slamming it quite hard.

Harry swiftly turned around at the sound of the door slamming shut and there was Draco Malfoy leaning agianst the door with a smirk on his face as if to say 'go me go me im the best'

Harry didn't exactly know how to react so he walked up to Draco and said "Exuse me" Draco smiled a genuine smile and Harry was suprised that it wasn't Draco's normal smirky get fucked kind of smile.

"No." He replied

"What do you mean by no Malfoy? let me pass!"

"As i said before No."

"Why not?"

"Why ever would i let you pass for in the first place"

"Because i said i would meet Ron and Hermione at the Common room so let me pass right now or ill-"

"Or you will what? Hex me?"

"Yes if i have to"

"I would like to see you try Potter"

Harry was really angry pulled out his wand and just as he was about to hex Malfoy, Draco had moved and Harry was pointing at the door.

"Clever" Draco said all choked up

Since Draco had moved it was the perfect oppourtunity to get out of the door Harry opened the door and Draco slammed it shut standing once agian infront of the door preventing Harry from passing.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"You know fine well"

"No i don't so tell me."

"Do i really have to spell it out?"

"Yeah"

"Well it starts with Y"

"And?"

"Let me finish!"

"Fine!"

"It starts with Y and ends with U and it has one letter in the middle what could it be?"

"I don't know"

"Are you really that thick Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Malfoy out of the way opened the door up and walked through it making his way up and through the corridor sighing every like 10 seconds.

One minute later Draco ran out of the door and up beside Harry.

"What now Malfoy?"

"Come on Harry!"

Harry was suprised that Draco actually had used his name and used it for a proper reason then he saw the look of what the fuck on Draco's face._ Malfoy just used my first name? Thats got to be a miricle._

"Come on what?"

"Guess!"

"I hate guessing just tell me or don't tell me either way i don't care"

"Fine it starts with Y then O then U"

"Malfoy... Just tell me the word i can't be bothered with word games"

"You really have to be thick Potter."

Harry had worked it out he was trying to say 'You' but he just thought he had heard Malfoy wrong when he said it and asked to repeat it so many times.

"I said, I want you."

Harry's face lit up with shear terror Malfoy could tell that Harry was terrified of what he had just said and Harry was paralyzed for a few seconds he couldn't move at all because of the shock.

"Y-yo-you? want m-m-e?"

Draco nodded and smiled he walked closer up to Harry wrapping his arms around him giving him a slight cuddle, A jolt of pleasure sprung up Draco's back and through his arms and it made him pull back.

Harry couldn't speak he kept opening his mouth and closing it agian then suddenly he didn't know what came over him he stepped forward kissed Draco and then pulled back the stingy taste of Draco's glossy lips made him burn inside and he ran away up the corridors.

Draco was still standing there startled of Harry's actions then all of a sudden a smile formed on his lips as he turned around to go back to the Slytherin common room he still had the taste of harrys wet lips on his. Draco licked his lips and walked off.

Back at the Gryffindor Common Room Harry sprinted through the doors all the way to the lounge stared at all the people and then ran to the bedrooms through the door forgetting to close it he ran into the showering room and stripped washing himself he felt--- Shagged.


	6. Love, Hate and a whole load of emotions

**Unforgotten Love**

**Chapter 6.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Once Harry had gotten himself washed he walked out of the shower and dryed himself off he was just about to put the last thing on, his shirt when.. suddenly..

"Potter?"

Harry instantly turned around at the sound of his name.

It was Malfoy! standing in the Gryffindor shower room..

"M-malf-oy?"

"Can i have a word?"

"I'm kinda busy at the minute can you come back later" Harry felt almost sick, he wondered why he was getting so nervous.

"Quick?"

"No Malfoy im busy."

"Please"

Harry had never heard Malfoy say please before he was shocked wondering what was up he just finally settled for a "Fine then whats up."

"The sky Potter."

"Funny."

"Listen..."

"Im listening for god sake just spit it out!"

"Umm..."

"SPIT IT OUT MALFOY I HAVENT GOT ALL DAY I DO HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW!"

"Don't shout! People will hear"

"And thats bad because?"

Draco rolled his eyes turned around and headed for the door "Nevermind, you wouldn't listen anyway you have to much of a temper" Draco left the showering room and made his way out of the common room luckily there was still nobody about so he managed to get out into the corridor.

Harry was stunned and quickly pulled his shirt on and ran into the common room lounge.. "Which way did he go!" Harry shouted and ran out of the door into the corridor, Harry spotted Draco going the Slytherin way and ran to where the blonde haired boy was walking.

"Malfoy"

Draco turned around and stared at Harry. "What do you want?"

"Wait, what did you want to say"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Yeah it does"

"No it doesn't, i'll see you around."

Draco walked through the doors and into the Slytherin Common room. _damn_ Draco thought _i should have told him but i couldn't stupid me always doing stuff wrong.. What do you expect Draco he wouldn't have listened anyway! well actually he could have what would be his reaction?_ Then Draco realised, he was fighting with himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was still standing in the place he was when he was talking to Malfoy and he just kept staring at the big Snake doors for the Slytherin Common Room.

Blaise Zabini walked through the doors "Oh Potter, admiring the honour of the Slytherin side of town? Well we are better than you"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned around to walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room when he heard Blaise shouting to Draco that Harry was standing outside of the common room.

Draco walked through the big doors "Why are you here Potter?" trying to put on an act for Blaise as he walked away.

"What are you doing standing here?"

"Um.. I didn't move from like 15 minutes ago.."

"Well move it!"

"You can't cut me out like this!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Forget it Malfoy you will never realise what"

Draco was stunned for a second then gently asked "Realise what?"

"What does it matter now?" Harry turned around and walked through the corridors

Draco sighed and walked through the Slytherin doors and sat down on the couch.

_what the hell is he talking about, you will never realise.. never realise what? does he like me? WHAT? are you crazy Draco! Harry would never like the likes of me... Draco! your fighting with yourself agian! _"Oh my god... Im head over heels just because of Potter!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Harry got back into the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione immediately shouted "HARRY YOUR ALRIGHT!"

"What Herm?"

"Your okay! We havent seen you for..."

"An hour or two herm.."

Hermione blushed and ran over to Harry kissing him firmly on the lips Harry blushed and said "Hermione can you sit down with me a sec?"

"Sure Harry!" Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down with Harry beside her.

"Whats up?"

"Well, your the only one i can tell at this point in time..."

"Tell me what?"

"Herm, I kissed Malfoy"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Shh people will hear you"

Harry blushed then repeated what he had said before.

"You kissed Malfoy?" Hermione said with a confused face

"Yeah... I think..."

"You think?"

"No i mean't.. well you didnt let me finish"

"Sorry.."

"I think i like him Herm"

"Like? Love like? or just friend like"

"When ever do i go up to Ron and kiss him?"

"Never"

"Exactly"

Hermione stood up stared into Harrys eyes then finally sighed "So what are you going to do?"

Harry shrugged "Dunno"

Harry and Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor Common room heading on there way for there spells class.

Once Harry got there he searched around for someone.. Guess who.. Malfoy of course! He searched around and finally found the handsome blonde sitting on a rusty old chair, Malfoy was looking over at Harry and as Harry looked into Malfoy's eyes there gazes locked... Harry was lost in the cold eyes set ontop of him.

"Potter! Pay attention!"

Harry broke the gaze and a hot fever ran up his spine as it broke... He felt cold inside after and thats when he realised.. _I think... Im in love... With Draco Malfoy! Wait!!!! did i just say his name?_

Draco smiled slightly and turned to page 19 in the Senior Students Spells book.

Harry turned around and stared at Draco, as Draco turned around he realised the dark haired boy looking at him and thats when he thought exactly _I know what Potter or Harry Ahh! anyway.. i know what he was trying to tell me! does he fancy me? Oh god please let that be true._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hope you like the story so far! Oooh Harry and Draco finally fancy each other or do they? Probably! or there wouldnt be a fic! 

Thanks to the reviewers that left some great comments! My favourite 2 comments are from: Potters Wifey and WhiteDragonHawke!

Thanks guys! your awesome! some more awesome chapters will be up soon! the next chapter is rather dramatic!!!

And just as a hint! Snape tells Harry why he keeps setting him with Draco!!! Ooohhh!!! oh the greatness of the next chapter!!!

Thanks! 

Sez x


	7. The Beaten And The Damned

**Unforgotten Love**

**Chapter 7.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

After the lesson ended Harry walked over to where Draco was standing and raised his eyebrows "Malfoy" he said firmly

Blaise and Pansy stared at Harry with a 'what the fuck' kind of look and finally Draco said "Pansy, Blaise.. I'll see you back at the common room."

Pansy nodded and turned around holding on to blaises arm and walking out.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Can i have a word?"

"Word away."

"I wan't to ask you somthing..."

"What then?"

"Well, why does Snape keep pairing me up with you in defence agianst the dark arts?"

"Ask him not me, i'm not exactly Professor Snape am i?"

"Damn Malfoy! You don't have to be so down right spiteful!"

"Im not im making a point!"

"Not much of a point when you snap back at somebody trying to speak to you or thats just you isnt it down right arrogant anyway you stupid bastard!"

Draco's eyes widened and he was stunned for a few seconds, Hermione and Ron had turned around and was staring at Harry's responce to Draco Malfoy and they were absolutely astonished, they both had not heard Harry be so arrogant and nasty to anybody in there lives before.

"Uhm.." Draco said after a few minutes he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Harry's words "You know what? trying to speak to you is like trying to speak to a brick wall next time i'll go talk to the fucking brick wall next time"

Draco went absolutely pale in the face it almost looked as if he was going to burst out into tears and finally Harry turned around and ran out of the door furious with Draco for a really lame reason.

Ron sent Draco a peircing look and turned around to walk to the door, walked to the door frame turned around and motioned for Hermione to follow, the two Gryffindors left the Spells class room and Draco was left alone.

Draco sat down on the table he was sitting at wondering _why did he react so badly? I wasn't that arrogant! I'd expect that if i said somthing bad about his mother or father or somthing!_

Draco shaked his head and got up off the table and walked through the door turned at the sound of large footsteps, he turned to the spells classroom and then turned to the right side of where the noise was coming from, he stared down the corridor then made out the figure making such a large noise, he had dark raven hair and a furious face.

"Harry!" Draco shouted

Harry stared at him and then pushed Draco out of the way walking in to the spells classroom picking up his quill and book before turning around and leaving but before he could get out Draco tugged on Harry's arm.

"Harry? Whats wrong?"

Harry said nothing pulled Draco's hand off his arm and walked down the corridor with his book under his arm and his quill in his left hand.

Draco was puzzled he shaked his head and walked away to head to the Slytherin common room, before he could enter he got pulled by the back of his robes and turned around.

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled

"What Weasely?"

"What have you said to Harry you stupid ferret!"

"Nothing!"

Ron pinned Draco up to the wall and punched him in the face leaving a massive red mark on the right side of his cheek Draco yelped out in pain and before he could try and get out of the Gryffindor's grasp Ron punched him agian causing Draco to fall on the ground.

"RON!" Hermione screamed and ran over to him pushing Ron away from Draco

Harry ran down the corridor still looking pissed off and looked at Draco lying on the floor, he looked knocked out but he moved his head slightly Harry ran down to Ron and pulled him away but Ron was to strong for Harry and ran over to Draco kicking him in and leaning down punching him in the face agian and agian, before Harry could grab him and pull him away.

Draco screamed and yelped in pain then it hit Harry, the Slytherin was crying he had never heard Draco cry so painfully before in his life.

Harry ran his hand through his hair then ran over to the Slytherin kneeling down and looking in to the slytherins closed eye lids suddenly Draco opened his eyes to be staring into beautiful emerald eyes.

Draco was stunned and after a minute his face became pulsing he yelped in pain and Harry got up "Ron why the FUCK did you do that you idiot!" shouting at the top of his voice.

"He made you mad! It's his fault!"

"Ron shut up a minute and go back to the Common Room ill take him to the hospital wing before you do any more damage than you have already!"

Hermione shot Harry a peircing look and took Ron by the arm pulling him away and to the direction of the Gryffindor Common room.

Harry turned around shaking his head he walked over to Draco and kneeled down "Are you okay?"

Draco moaned and turned on his left side yelped and then turned onto his back agian.

"Draco?"

Draco heard his name come from Harry's mouth and his eyes widened at the sound but he said nothing

"Are you okay?"

Draco gave Harry a small nod but still not speaking then his back started pulsing and he screamed.

Harry put his arm around Draco's neck and the other under his legs and began carrying him along the corridors, Draco was suprised and then gently dug his head in to Harrys chest shaking and crying alot.

Harry walked in to the Hospital Wing and the nurse immediately came over to Harry

"What has happened dear?" the nurse said quickly

"Uhm.. Ron beat Malfoy up" Harry said and then walked over to a bed and gently layed Draco down

"Thank you for bringing him here, you can stay if you like"

"Uh okay." Harry replied then walked over to the chair and sat down beside Draco

Draco closed his eyes and blotted out the pain stinging through his body like needles and then suddenly he heard a loud bang causing him to open his eyes sharpish

"Potter" a voice came

Harry turned his head towards the door and there standing was Professor Snape

"Yes professor?"

"Can i have a word please?"

"Yes professor"

Harry got up off his chair and walked swiftly over to where the professor was standing. Snape signaled for Harry to follow and turned around leaving the hospital wing with the Gryffindor close behind him

"Potter I need an urgent word with you in private"

"Okay professor"

"Right well heres to start your Gryffindor friend Weasely beat Draco up yes?" 

"Yes professor"

Snape gazed in to Harry's windswept eyes and caught a glance of shear terror

"I have to talk to you about Draco Malfoy"

"Okay professor"

"Come with me to the Potions Classroom and I will explain everything"

Harry nodded and Snape turned around walking through the windy corridors to his classroom Harry was about 5 inches away from him and when they approached the classroom Snape showed him in then followed behind shutting the classroom door behind him

"Potter you have been aware that on several occasions I have paired you up with Draco Malfoy"

Harry nodded

"Well there is a reason for this action actually as you are aware most of the population of our school know or think Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater correct?"

"Yes professor"

"Well Draco Malfoy is infact not a Death Eater Mr potter"

Harry was wondering why Snape had brought it up and just nodded

"Well he is in a tight spot at the minute since his father went to Azkaban and his mother cannot take care of him most unfortunately so im afraid that Draco Malfoy will have to stay during our Winter Holidays and I would much approve if he was to live in the same room as you"

"Why does he have to stay in the same room as me"

"Because you are the only other boy staying here that could be trusted with this type of information about him"

"But professor why does he have to stay? I mean why couldn't he stay with a relative?"

"Because The Dark Lord is chasing him with his several minions"

"Oh"

"Yes Potter Oh"

Harry looked shocked standing still like a mouldy lemon

"You can go now"

Harry turned to the door and opened it stepping out into the corridor

"Oh and Mr. Potter"

"Yes?"

"Do not tell anybody about this and also will you do it?" 

"Yes Professor"

Harry turned to the left and walked down the corridor heading for the Hospital WIng were the Slytherin boy was still lying down after being beaten by Ron Weasely

Harry actually wondered_ why the hell am i going back to see him?_

And then it came back to him he is going back to see him because for one he likes him and for two he was beaten up by one of HIS friends which made him responsible as well as Ron

Harry entered the Hospital wing and walked over to were the Slytherin was laying and realised that one of his Slytherin friends, Pansy Parkinson was beside him followed by Blaise Zabini

"Whats Potter doing here?" Pansy said with a sly and nasty tone of voice

Draco turned to face Pansy "I don't know but i'll be back out of here soon so you go ahead and i'll see you guys later"

Pansy and Blaise nodded walking past Harry nudging him Blaise Zabini had such a craze and pushed Harry over causing Harry to fall on his face breaking his glasses in the process

The two Slytherins laughed and walked out of the Hospital Wing gossiping about The Boy Who Lived's lovely apitite to fall over and or knock himself sensless which made them laugh even the more but it just caused Draco to tingle inside not knowing why Harry had came back.

"hey are you okay now?" Harry shouted over pulling his wand out

Draco flinched and cried out "don't hurt me!"

"Im not going to.. Im going to fix my glasses they broke.."

"Oh okay" Draco blushed a bit and then closed his eyes

Harry fixed his glasses then walked over to the chair beside Draco's bed and sat down looking at the Slytherins pale bruised face

Draco's eyes were still closed, Harry reached out his hand and brushed away the strand of hair over the Slytherin boy's face causing Draco to flich at the intimate contact

The Slytherin opened his eyes and realised that Harry was pearing in to his Gray eyes Harry was thinking about Draco and was also thinking about the stormy gray eyes that caused Winter to look quite beautiful and making summer seem so dull.

Harry leaned over and kissed Draco's cheek and then walked out of the Hospital Wing blushing and wondering why, why the intimate contact with his mortal enemy? why the hell did he get angry enough for Ron to cause this! Why snape was telling him to stay with Draco in the holidays everything was swirling around his head at once and then he fainted.


	8. Bruises Scars and deep Dreams

**Unforgotten Love**

**Chapter 8.**

"Harry?" Screamed Hermione

"Harry! Are you alright?" yelled

Harry woke up on the hospital wing bed with a screaming Hermione and a terrified Ron.

"Hey guys? What's wrong?" Harry said sounding really painful

"What! Happend! To! You!" Hermione yelled

"I-I think i fainted"

Hermione just stared in horror and Harry couldn't figure out why but then he realised that Draco was in the room on the bed he saw him in like for him 2 seconds ago, but it had been actually 2 hours ago.

"Fainted?! You look like you have been through a war!" Hermione said hard.

"What? I haven't I think i came out of the hospital wing and fainted.."

"Your not telling us the truth Harry"

"Yes I am Herm! I am! I sware i am!"

Even Ron was staring in disgust and Harry just coulsnt make out why all he had done was fainted its hardly the end of the world is it?

Madame Pomfrey came through the door and walked over to Harry.

"Okay Mr. Potter since you have no clue what so ever to as what is going on let me show you." the nurse said gentley

"Look at yourself in this mirror Harry"

Harry grabbed the mirror and stared into it, he looked like a ghost and quite frankly Hermione was right he did look like he had been through the war. His face was black with dirt and there was brusing all over his right cheek, he had a bloody nose and his arms and legs were sort of, bloody.

"What happend!" Harry shouted

"We were counting on you telling us actually Harry." Hermione said politely.

Draco's henchmen and his 'bitches' came through the door, Crabbe Goyle Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

"Hey guys" Draco shouted over

"Hey Drakey pies! How are you doing today?" Pansy cooed.

"Im good, don't call me that Pansy.. It's a terrible name."

"It's a terrible name for a terrible person" Ron shouted over

Pansy and Blaise sent Ron the look of shear death if looks could kill he would be dead right now and they just turned around looking at Draco.

Pansy walked over and kissed Draco on the cheek

"You will be better soon babycakes"

"DONT CALL ME THAT EITHER PANSY!" Draco shouted really loudly.

Madame Pomfrey looked around and sighed. "Please don't shout in the hospital wing there is people trying to sleep! You know the thing that you do when you are really restless?"

"Yeah we get the point you old bag" Blaise shouted

"OUT NOW MR. ZABINI OUT OF MY WING! OUT NOW OR I WILL CALL THE HEADMASTER OUT OUT OUT!" Madame Pomfrey shouted pushing him out the door everybody sniggered.

Draco got up from the Hospital Wing bed and walked over to Madame Pomfrey.

"Hey am I alright to discharge myself now Maam?" Draco said whispering so only he and the woman infront of him could hear.

"Yes you will be okay let me just sign your name out and..."

She turned around and the slytherin boy had already gone she sighed rubbed his name out and looked over to his friends.

"Your friend has discharged himself, so maybe you want to leave now."

All the slytherins looked in a 'ehh?' kind of look and walked out of the Hospital Wing puzzled to as why Draco left so suddenly and swiftly and very very quietly for him.

"I wonder why he left so quickly" Hermione said puzzled

Harry just looked at Draco's empty bed sighed and lay down thinking of him.

Hermione and Ron walked over to the nurse and whispered "Exuse me, but should we go? I think Harry want's his rest."

Madame Pomfrey nodded and walked into the cubicle she always goes into and dissapears for ages.

_Why did he leave so fast? Was it me? What did i do? I must have done something or he wouldn't have left? What did i do? Wait... Why am i even bothering about Malfoy? Draco even.. Wait i don't even have to use his first name! Why am i thinking about him! Oh god... I don't need to think right now i don't want to faint again.. but why! Why did he leave!!!! Harry why! Why why!!!!_

Harry worried himself to sleep and fell into deep sleep.

**DREAM.**

"_Draco! Don't do it! Please don't do it!" Harry pleaded._

_Draco stared in to Harry's eyes coldly and then he did it, he took his own life._

"_Avada Kedavra" Draco shouted out and pointed it to himself._

_Draco lay there unconcious dead infact all Harry could do is lay there crying and holding Draco in his arms._

**END OF DREAM**

Harry woke up and screamed out

"What's wrong dear?" Madame Pomfrey shouted over

"Nothing im fine" Harry replied back and went back to sleep.


	9. Cute Love, Shrieking and Hormones

**Unforgotten Love**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or the setting belongs to me.. Just the plot... Nobody can have my plot :P**

Harry just lay in the Hospital Wing bed like a dead sheep just thinking on what he did to hurt Draco or make him leave so quickly

_Everything is going to fast! I can't think __anymore_

The Hospital Wing doors opened and there stood Draco Malfoy.

"Dear, I'm just going to see Dumbledore won't be too long" Madame Pomfrey shouted as she left the room.

She walked out the wing and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

Harry looked over to see Draco standing in the doorway just staring at him, Harry didn't know what to say but then he just settled it with "Hi."

Draco waved and walked a little bit closer in the room.

"Uh.. Are.. You okay?" Draco asked quietly

"I suppose"

Draco moved a little closer and sat down on the bed beside Harry's.

Harry closed his eyes and then opened them again "Why are you here?"

Draco's eyes widened "Uh.. I had.. To get something from uh.. Pomfrey"

Draco got off the bed and walked towards Madame Pomfreys room

"She's not there.." Harry shouted over

"Where is she?"

"She just said, I'm going to Dumbledore's office for something" Harry rolled his eyes.

The doors slammed open and there stood Blaise Zabini, Blaise didn't see Draco and walked over to where Harry was laying.

Draco hid just watching and waiting to hear what Blaise had to say

"Potter!" Blaise yelled

"What?" Harry replied

"Tell anyone, and i mean ANYONE and I'll kill you"

"Tell anybody about what?"

"Oh you don't know do you?" Blaise smirked

"Know what?" Harry asked confused. 

"Nothing"

Draco came from where he was hiding and walked over to Blaise.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked bitterly

"Nothing! Just saying something to Potter that's all"

Draco rolled his eyes "What exactly? Oh wait let me think" "You were the one that kicked him in right?"

Blaise turned a pale colour and then nodded

"I can't believe this! Why the hell did you go and do that for?"

"He was out cold! I had every right to!" Blaise yelled

Draco rolled his eyes "Get lost Zabini" "NOW!"

Blaise ran out the Hospital Wing he was to scared to even look back in fear that Draco might have sent the cruciatus curse

"Uh thanks" Harry said smiling

Draco smiled and sat on the wooden chair at the right side of Harry's bed "So.. When you getting out of here then?"

Harry didn't know what to say... _why the hell is he talking to me like he's a normal person OH WAIT he is a normal person.. I didn't mean that! Ahh! Dammit!_

"Don't know"

Draco rolled his eyes "Hmm where's Pomfrey?"

Harry shrugged "No clue.. She just told me she was off to do some things"

The Hospital Wing doors blasted open and 3 people came in on stretchers

Harry and Draco both looked around to see what had happened "Are they petrified Pomfrey?" Draco asked

She nodded and proceeded taking the people to beds "Harry you are free to go now"

Harry smiled "Thanks"

He got up and smiled "Coming?"

Draco nodded and walked out the Hospital Wing with Harry

Harry frowned "Wonder who's been petrifying.. Can't of been the basilisk again" he laughed

Draco looked frightened "Hmm.. I bet I know who it was"

Harry frowned again "What? Who? I mean.. Who do you think it is? Or know.. Whatever"

Draco chuckled "Probably voldie's minions"

Harry let out a gasp then laughed hard "VOLDIE!" he laughed harder and harder every second.

Draco laughed as well "Well I call him that because I absolutely hate the git"

Harry chuckled again "Ha-ha"

Draco rolled his eyes "Are you going to continue laughing all the way to wherever we are going? Or will I have to put a zip charm on your big mouth"

Harry sighed "Hmm.. Nah I'm done"

Draco and Harry walked around the castle all the way to the Gryffindor common room and stopped "Password?" The fat lady on the portrait said

Harry smiled "Phoenix Lion" Draco was surprised at such a password what did Phoenix's have to do with Gryffindor he always thought it was something like Lion's Den.. hmm that sounds a bit kinky he thought smirking.

Harry walked through the portrait "Well are you going to stand around there all day or are you going to come in?"

Draco frowned "Uh.. Coming sir Harry"

Harry laughed "Whatever.. That's the stupidest name anybody has ever called me.. Normally its Scar head!" he then smirked back at Draco and put on a big grin

Draco laughed "Yeah.. But them days are over"

Draco walked through in to the Gryffindor common room and received some gasps from 5th years and 4th years and even a couple of 1st years.

"What's your problem?" Draco shouted frowning

Harry rolled his eyes "Can't you show some decency for once in your life and be nice?"

Draco laughed "Sure" then turned to the other kids "Who wants candy!"

The people on the couch and the rug frowned

Draco rolled his eyes "I mean it.. It's not as if I'm going to poison you lot" He took out a chocolate bar and threw it at Ron's sister Ginny.

Draco laughed and turned back to Harry "Is that okay?"

Harry sighed for what felt like the 70,000th time today. "Yeah I guess. Now what do you want to do besides throw chocolate at Ginny?"

Draco shrugged "Hmm.. go to the Library?"

Harry made a throw up action "Not really.. But.."

Draco laughed "Fine.. Lets go and play with your sissy friends"

Harry punched Draco lightly on the shoulder "There not sissy's! There just a bit to protective that's all... nothing bad.. As always" smiling so Draco wouldn't get the impression Harry was pushing him away.

Hermione and Ron walked through the portrait in to the Gryffindor Common Room and gasped

Hermione Shrieked "What's a SLYTHERIN doing in OUR common room?"

Draco turned around "Hi.. Er.. Gr-" Draco got cut off by Harry's words "It's Hermione Drake not Gr er Hi"

Draco frowned "Fine! Hi Hermione and Hi Weasley" he smirked

Harry shrugged "Try to teach you anything... Hmph and you just... Oh nevermind come on"

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him in to the Gryffindor boy's bedrooms and shut the door

"Soooooo"

Draco frowned "Yes?"

"Whatcha want to do"

"Don't know.. not really"

Harry sat on his bed "Hmm.. Neither do I"

Draco grinned "Want to come to the dungeons?"

Harry gasped "But I'll get killed by the evil Slytherin's plot to get my scar headed ass"

Draco bit his lip "That really didn't sound good sounded rather lame.. and or.. actually sounded a bit kinky also if they actually come near you I'll give them what's coming to them"

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and then replied with a simple "Okay then"

Harry and Draco walked out the Gryffindor boys bedrooms and walked through the common room receiving some odd looks from other Gryffindor's and some nasty remarks under peoples breaths as they got to the door Harry opened it and they were out in to the corridor again.

"Well that went well didn't it?" Harry laughed

"Yeah sure... If thats what you call going well... But anyway lets go" Draco smiled

They walked through the corridors and down stairs until they got to the Slytherin Dungeons

Draco walked over to the door and yelled the password bitterly "Silk Snakeskin"

The common room front door slammed open and Draco motioned for Harry to enter first.

He walked over to Draco and walked through the doors uneasily with Draco right behind him "Welcome to the Slytherin Dungeons make yourself at home.. eat a couple of cookies.. Do your homework.. Kiss me?"

Harry blushed "It's nice... and sure come ere!"

Draco laughed "Of course it is.. Slytherin is the best and.. Wait a sec"

Harry frowned "Waiting.. And are you sure Slytherin is the best? I mean.. Hmph.. I'm the best and you don't see me in Slytherin!"

Draco smirked "Yeah your the best but your a Slythergryff"

Harry laughed "Whatever floats your boat Prince Malfoy" he smirked which made Draco blush slightly

Harry walked a little further in and Pansy Parkinson ran over to him "What's a GRYFFINDOR doing in this common room!"

Harry laughed "Hermione said the exact same thing"

Draco frowned "Quit it Parkinson" and then rolled his eyes

Pansy frowned and wrapped her arms around Harry "Aw well.. If your friends with Drakey your friends with me" She hugged him really nicely and then let go and pecked his cheek then turned around to sit on the couch.

Harry turned to Draco "That's not what I was expecting"

Draco laughed "We aren't that bad after you get past the fuck the Gryffindor's there all assholes theme"

Harry sighed "Yeah... Pitty that is very hard to get past... I don't think I would ever have got past it without my darling Draco beside me all the way"

Draco chuckled "Don't call me that again that is WAY to scary... Plus your the darling not me" He lifted his eyebrows up and then received a small kiss on the cheek from Harry.

Harry thought _Mmm.. Draco is so gorgeous!! Mmmmmmmmmmmm. _Draco could tell what Harry was thinking and fortunately he was thinking the exact same thing.

**Authors Note: **Hey everybody, I'm really sorry for the late chapter... My beta.. Decided he would quit fan fiction and he didn't even do the rest of my chapter!! So I have half beta'ed and the other is not done... He started from the bottom.. (To me it doesn't look any different)

I'm still really sorry for the late chapter and really pleased people are reviewing.. Don't forget to review! Engimus is my new beta! I'm really happy about that.. He's the best!

Love you all!

Sez x


	10. Almost Dying Back Again

**Unforgotten Love**

**Chapter 10**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or hogwarts (How much i wish i do i dont!) **

**---------------------------------------------**

Harry woke up and yawned he pressed his elbow down on the bed to scoot up and then he realised.. This wasn't his bedroom.. And.. Somebody was in his bed! Harry let out a startled gasp when he realised Draco was lying next to him

"Morning sleepy head" Draco chuckled

"Uh. Morning" Harry replied

Draco turned around to face Harry "What's up?"

Harry bit his lip "What the hell happened last night?"

Draco frowned "You mean you cant remember? Aw.. Shame.. Well you got drunk passed out and I laughed my self silly, the Slytherins wanted to dump you in the lake... I wouldn't let them sweetie"

Harry blushed "Thanks.. But how did I end up... here"

Draco laughed "In my bed? It was simple I lugged you in to my bedroom and put you here.. As soon as I figured out that i needed a bed i just slept here... Hope you don't mind.. Pansy's a bit pissed off but she will get over it.. Stupid girl"

Harry laughed "Okay.. Just as long as you didn't rape me or anything" he then blushed and wished he had never said that

Draco looked utterly hurt "Uh.. no i didn't.." he then sighed and sat up "So... Back to hating me then?"

Harry frowned "Uh.. Deffinately not?" he laughed when Draco didn't laugh back he turned to his serious face

Draco sighed and lay back down staring at the ceiling whilst Harry was sorting out his priorities

The slytherin boy sighed and got out of bed not caring if he was only in his boxers, he walked towards his wardrobe and got his own clothes on he looked at Harry for a split second and turned to the door

"Where are you going?" Harry asked frowning

"Somewere, Anywhere who cares" Draco replied smiling sadly and leaving

Harry was confused, he didn't really know what was up with Draco so he got up and changed on his way to find where the beautiful ice prince had got to. He left Draco's bedroom earning some sly smirks from the Slytherins he looked around a bit "Uh.. Parkinson?" he turned to Pansy

She smiled "Its Pansy and yes darling?"

Harry laughed "Okay.. _Pansy_ do you know where Draco got to?"

Pansy lifted one eyebrow up "What? Hes not with you?" she then sighed "Maybe that was the large slamming of a door this morning that woke me up"

Harry smiled "Nevermind, im gonna go look for him" he then left the Slytherin Common Room in search of Draco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had wondered out to the lake.. Utterly hurt that he Harry would think that.. He thought Harry trusted him...

Draco sighed and walked along the wooden platform and sat at the edge of it looking down in to the beautiful lake before him

Although Voldemort had been banished he still had an uneasy feeling about being alone.. After all he was the son of an ex death eater.. He couldn't help but worry a bit. And then suddenly he heard yells of 'help' he instantly got up and ran at top speed in to the middle of the hogwarts grounds to see what it was and before his very eyes... His beautiful love Harry was in the middle of the grounds on the floor.. Yelling.. screaming in pain... blood treacled from his face arms and legs.

"HARRY!" Draco screamed and instantly ran over to him clutching him in his arms "Ha-arry?"

Harry winced slightly and then realised it was Draco, he leaned his weight on him and cryed on Draco "Hel..p.."

Draco picked Harry up and practicly ran in to the castle.. He knew everybody would be in the great hall and Pomfrey had an announcement so he rushed in to the Great Hall

As he walked in everybody gasped seeing Harry soaked in blood with Draco "POMFREY" Draco screamed and gently put Harry on the floor "HELP!"

Draco leaned down and put his head on Harry's chest... He started crying.. sobbing.. hysterically crying.. everybody was absolutely stunned at Draco Malfoy's normally calm evil look.

Draco couldn't stop crying then Madame Pomfrey ran over to the boys gasping as she realised Harry's nearly dead state "Who did this mr. Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head "Harry! don't die.. please don't die love, i love you.. Don't leave me.."

Everybody was so shocked.. Draco normally hated Harry.. Harry normally hated Draco aswell.. To have a crying hysterical Draco Malfoy confessing his love for Harry was... Just not him.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head and transfigured up a bed laying Harry carefully on it "Who did this Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco couldn't get a word in because his sobbing was controlling what he was saying.. He just stuttered the words "Don't kn.o.w."

She shook her head again and lead the boys to the infirmary.

When she arrived Draco was sobbing his heart out beside the bed Harry was laying in. Pomfrey gave him many potions and medication and gave Draco a sleep potion to make the boy stop crying so damned much it was breaking her heart to see a boy so... commited to the one they love to find that they might die... No! Harry will not die she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many weeks had passed with a few classmates coming in to see if the boys where alright people convinced Draco to at least attend one class but he wouldn't.. He wouldnt budge... he wanted to stay with Harry until he woke up.. Then he could safely say that he could go somewhere even if it was just to the Great Hall.

Draco had many things to keep him company.. He loved looking at Harry he really didn't know why... He read lots of books and even the nurse taught him a couple of healing spells for later use which he thought would come in handy.

Harry was waking up.. Nobody knew this.. He wanted to keep it.. discreet.

He woke up but never opened his eyes... He knew if he did everybody would fuss over him and Draco would stop singing that lovely tune he was singing.. something like "I'll stay with you until the day you die yeah yeah" Harry wondered if Draco had made it up.

He opened his eyes and looked over to Draco, The blonde boy was sitting on a chair with his feet up on the side of the bed reading 'How to deal with muggles weekly' singing something beautiful he then heard "I love you Harry Potter Hum Hum"

Draco was singing beautifully and Harry couldn't help it he had to kiss him he got up without making the blonde boy notice and pulled the book out of Draco's hands and lunged forwards kissing the living day lights out of the startled blonde boy.

"H..Harry!!!" Draco exclaimed smiling brightly "Harrys back Harrys back lets sing and dance!" He chanted smiling and dancing around the room like a 9 year old.

Harry laughed "Yes! Im back!" he smiled and closed his eyes "Oh fuck!"

"LANGUAGE MR POTTER!" Madame Pomfrey shouted smiling "Welcome back Mr. Potter to the land of the living"

Harry laughed "Thank you"

Draco ran across the room back to Harry and hugged him tightly "Never leave me again!"

Harry smiled "Never again!"

Harry sighed "After all, I do love you, you know Draco"

Draco's eyes lit up at the words coming from Harry's mouth "I love you too!"

**Authors Note: **Hey everybody! I hope you like this chapter, I loved writing it actually... Next chapter Blaisey gets his revenge :P Go Draco! Harry pranks Hermione because she gives him an angry sprout about loving Draco..!

D Im really pleased with my reviews and I promise I wont abandon this story at all! Also.. This chapter hasn't been beta'd because my beta is currently... I haven't a clue where.

Love you guys!

Sez x


End file.
